


Terrific Day!

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Also it's specifically the 2003 Teen Titans, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aw shoot it's so dramatic look at that, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Fire, For the teen titans, Kissing, Snow, if anyone cares, if that's gross i guess, it's during canon for the awaking kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Severa, rejected and upset over Kjelle's ""icy"" response to her appearance right after she is saved from an unfair duel, sprints off into the forest and gets lost. Thankfully, a sudden, falling meteor holds something more helpful than a bunch of random rocks.Written for the #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Fire.





	Terrific Day!

The wind whistled through the cold pine trees, Severa shivered, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. There was no denying that running off just because Kjelle didn’t remember her fondly was a bad idea, most people didn’t like her, but it was nice to be away from the rest of the camp’s prying eyes. A shooting star appeared in the sky, and Severa laughed.

“I guess I was fated to cry in this forest! See, not my fault, mom!”

Severa covered her eyes with her hands and let the tears flow down. 

A huge explosion sounded somewhere to her left. In an instant, the clearing was suffused with heat, and the trees nearer the explosion caught fire. Severa cursed, leapt from the ground, and pulled out her sword. If this were some new construct of Grima’s, Severa would be the first to put an end to it. She stepped towards the source of the explosion. The heat was nearly unbearable, and she had to squint and put one hand up to her face to see through it.

In the middle of the burning clearing, there was a single humanoid shape, rising through the fire. Severa leapt into the fire, sword held high, and screamed as she brought her sword down on it. Her sword broke in half, and the monster reached one hand over to snatch the sword-half out of her hand, and fling it away. Severa took a step back. The shape lunged forward, grabbed the back of Severa’s head, then kissed her. Severa winced, but grabbed the shape in front of her, pulling them closer together.

The lips she was being kissed with were soft and warm from the fire burning all around them. Severa pulled away for a breath of smoky, horrid air, and shouted,  
“Sorry! Oh gods! It’s so hot!”

Inches in front of her, the creature said,  
“Oh my! Does your species react poorly to extreme heat?” The creature tilted its head to the side, and released Severa, “Why then did you greet me through the fire?” It gasped, “Were you so excited to meet me?”

Severa coughed, “No?! What? Who are you?” She backed up through the fire, still tense, but she could see the humanoid, nice looking person in front of her. She had long red hair, and was wearing just a purple crop top and really short skirt all inlaid with the occasional green jewel. She announced,

“I am Starfire! Could we be friends?”

“You just kissed me!” Severa’s head whipped around as a tree started crackling and fell down behind her, “Can we maybe talk somewhere safer?!”

“Oh, of course! My arrival made quite the impact,”

Severa scoffed and hid her face, “Haha! Impact! Hilarious!”

She pointed at the furrow in the ground behind her, “I will do my best to make up for it!”

Starfire walked over, picked up Severa, and flew into the sky. Severa gasped,

“Hey! What?!” She’s so strong. Starfire’s rock-solid muscles could be felt even through Severa’s leggings and armour. “Actually this is fine? I’m totally okay with this.” Severa could feel her heart practically pumping out of her chest.

Starfire cradled her closer, flew just above the fire, then released a beam of solid green energy from her eyes, which quickly cancelled out the fire. After a few rounds of circling the area, the forest fire was contained, and working its way down to just embers.

“Okay that’s the best magic I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you! It is not magic but my species’ natural abilities!” Starfire smiled, “I am a Tamarian! What species might you be?”

“Gosh, I would let you hold me forever.”

“Oh! Truly? If that is what you desire, I shall do so!”

Severa stammered, “I meant human! Forget I said that! Put me down!”

“Many of my friends have said the same thing about their species. Are you also of earth?”

Starfire gradually floated down, near a patch of soft snow.

“What? This planet? No, I’m from,” Severa scrunched up her face, “That’s not important. I have so many questions, are you an alien? Where did you come from?”

“Yes! I am what your kind would call an ‘alien’, from outer space. I was propelled through space by an attack from one of my adversaries, which I fought with the help of several friends.”

“Gods this is just the most terrific day. So you got punched here? Through space?” Severa threw her hands up, “Yeah, why not! That seems weird enough.”

“I agree! Typically my foes are not nearly strong enough to perform such a feat.”

Severa laughed, “Yeah, same! I’ve only been launched off the planet, like, once? And we 

did that on purpose.”

“Oh my! We are similar in so many ways!” Starfire smiled again, a pure ray of sunshine in the cold night, “I must leave soon, but I will try to return if I can. Would you like me to visit you regularly?”

Severa barked, “Yes.” She whispered, “I mean, I’m not desperate or anything, gods,

Haha…”

“I hope to see you again soon!” Severa gave her a legitimate, warm smile back. This was bad. Severa’s everything was shaking. A few seconds passed as Starfire glared in various directions, her face scrunching up every now and again.

“Uh? Earth to Starfire?”

“Do your planet’s humans include a greater resistance to the cold? There seems to be an absence of shelter, something I believe your species requires?”

“No, it’s just…” Severa trailed off, “Well, it’s been a long, dramatic day, okay? Do you  _ really _ want to hear about some random girl’s drama?”

Starfire nodded eagerly, and used her eye beams to melt the snow in a circle underneath her. 

“Of course!”

She landed, and pulled Severa into an even tighter hug. Severa felt an excited tingle run up her spine as Starfire’s face drew closer to hers.

“You’re important to me now!”

Severa stuttered, “Uh, are you gonna kiss me again?” She leaned in, taking Starfire’s chin in one hand. Starfire said,

“I already have an understanding of your language, why would I kiss you again?”

“What?” Severa blinked.

Starfire chuckled, “Aha! That was a ‘tease’!” She put one hand to her chest proudly, “I also think that kissing is enjoyable, so thus we shall kiss once again!”

Severa could feel heat rising to her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed Starfire before she got embarrassed any further. They kept making out for what felt like nearly a minute, but Starfire broke off, and said,

“We were about to talk about what ailed you! Please, tell me about your day.”

Severa sucked in a whole bunch of air. There was just something so disarming about the adorable alien. Plus, maybe their physical proximity? She started belting out words before she could even begin to think about them,

“Okay so I’m from the future kind of and so are all of my friends, but we’re coming back at different times to one another, and we finally found one of our best, she’s named Kjelle and she’s really, really strong and cool.” Severa winced, then stuttered, “But, I mean, probably not as cool as you, you’re way stronger too? So I’m definitely still not in love with her or anything, sorry, shouldn’t even have said that, and anyway, we had just rescued her from her  _ own _ stupidity, and right after we hadn’t even talked for several years, guess what the first thing out of her mouth is?”

“Was it ‘Hello’?”

“No?” Severa shook her head, “She called me a ‘buttface’! Just! After so long! It was out of the blue, and… It kinda hurt.”

Starfire nodded, and grabbed Severa’s shoulders,

“You must tell your friend, Kjelle, how you feel! I am confident that they will understand, and your friendship will grow as a result.”

“Gods, you’re just a ray of sunshine…” Severa smiled, biting her lip to keep Starfire from seeing it. Starfire closed her eyes and hummed to herself, then entirely let Severa go. Another harsh winter breeze brushed by, but Severa just snuggled up to Starfire to keep warm.

Severa stood back up, offering Starfire and hand and saying,

“But like, seriously, I’ll be fine. I walked out here, I can walk back.”

“I will trust you, new friend. Now, I apologize, and will return, but shall take my leave. Goodbye for this moment!”

“Yeah! It was…” Starfire drifted upwards, holding Severa’s hand, “It was really nice.”

Once she was too high to hold hands with Severa, Starfire gave her one last wave, and flew off into space. Severa collapsed onto the ground, heart pounding and hands shaking. There were boots stomping somewhere behind her, and she jumped up, ready to fight. She put her hand to where her sword’s hilt had been, but it wasn’t there. Kjelle was stomping through the snow in full armour, spear in hand, and a wicked grin on her face. She shouted,

“Now what did you do, Severa?!”

“What the hell?! What makes you think that  _ I _ did anything?!”

“I mean, I called you ‘buttface’ once, and you  _ literally _ explode with rage?”

Severa let out a huff, “I hate you so much Kjelle,” and pointed into the sky, “it was an alien crash-landing! She got punched so hard that she landed here!”

There was a solid second of silence before Severa whispered to herself, blushing from ear to ear,

“She also kissed me.”

Kjelle tried to hold back her laughter for approximately one tenth of a second. Severa punched her, like, five times.

**Author's Note:**

> haahhaaha ! !!!! ! !!!  
> comment plox  
> thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> (Also just for reference Starfire actually does kiss people to learn their language, she does it like three times in the 2003 series)(I'm not weird)


End file.
